The Story of Pikmin: Olimar's Crash-Landing
by PaganiZondaForever678
Summary: Olimar's first (and accidental) adventure on PNF-404 told from first-person view. This is my first attempt at a story, any feedback appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Olimar, captain of the S.S. Dolphin. Allow me to narate my first eventful trip to an unknown planet we now call PNF-404..._

Prelude

The stars of space illuminated the sky as I steered my beloved Dolphin to a nearby tropical planet for vacation after getting myself exhausted from conducting a lot of work for the company I work for, the Hocotate Freight shipping company. My family requested a vacation for me after seeing me coming home overworked, I really needed it to tell you the truth. I felt like a robot, doing nothing but work. For some reason, something was telling me not to go on this vacation. I wondered, what could possibly go wrong? I shook off the feeling, I got a similar feeling sometimes when visiting exotic planets but it's just prone to happen. Little did I know.. it was more than that.

I didn't have the slightest idea my life would change, the rather dull days of delivering things over and over were soon going to be replaced by struggling for survival on an unknown planet.. it was sort of irony, as I had a large interest in foreign planets and wildlife, and I would soon be close to the things that aroused curiosity and interest, in the form of an undesirable event..

It seemed it was only yesterday I was looking out the cockpit of my ship, the S.S. Dolphin, and contemplating my life when suddenly the Guard Satellite gave off a loud shriek. A meteor was approaching my ship! Already being snapped out of my thoughts and into reality, I grabbed the controls without hesitation and attempted to steer out of the way.. with no luck...

I clenched my teeth and held on tightly. I could hear the Guard Satellite's siren whining, a loud, metallic crunch, and the sound of my own heart in my ears. Normally, I could easily avoid these kind of situations. But not this one.

_As my beloved ship plummeted into the atmosphere of an unknown planet, I only thought of my family before blacking out..._

Exploration Day 1: The Impact Site

I'm alive.

It was a miracle, I was alive and I had no apparent injuries.. but where was I now?

_Right... the meteor..._

I stood up feeling woozy. I scanned the area to notice indubitably the most beautiful place I've ever seen! For that moment, I forgot I was in a crisis. I was

taken away by this unknown planet's characteristics.. the area was mostly grass, and natural grown, bright green grass, unlike the scarce brown grass I'm lucky enough to encounter on the barren wasteland of Hocotate Freight.

After what seemed like minutes, I finally got to work. I turned around to see my ship in the worst condition I've ever seen. It was a nightmare.

Analysis shows that my life support systems had severe damage and could only last **30 days, **and it turned out I had **30 **ship parts missing... what was I going to do? Feeling hopeless, I sat down in the grass and looked at the sky. The situation was depressing. Where the hell could have all thirty of those parts went?! How could I lift them let alone find them?! I doubted anymore than five of these parts weren't necessary, but it's not like it mattered. How could I escape in thirty days?

After what seemed like forever I decided to go search for my missing parts or something that could help me, I couldn't wait thirty days to die... I couldn't give up. My next discovery though, eased the hopeless feeling by a lot...

I stridded towards a brown object in the shape of an _onion_, at first I thought it was a ship part before it turned from it's brown color to a bright red, sprouted a flower, and came out of the ground with three vine-like legs, knocking me backwards. None of the parts to the Dolphin did this, of course.

Luckily it didn't do further damage to my suit. After getting off of the ground a second time, I took a closer look. A **stem **was sticking out of the ground. Mixed emotions struck me. What did I just witness? I couldn't help but stare at the sprout. It was red with a leaf. I noted the similarity it had with one of my favorite foods, the Pikpik Carrot. I hesitated to pluck the sprout, which changed my fate.

It was a creature, upon plucking it and landed on the ground with a gentle _thud. _It was a red humanoid creature, two legs, two arms, a pair of eyes, and a nose. It made an adorable sound upon plucking. It had a leaf on it's head. It seemed to be fond of me for some odd reason... this felt like a dream. I thought for a moment, and decided to call the creature a **Pikmin.**

Without warning it went over to a flower next to the **machine that made the seed **and started attacking it, a red, round pellet fell to the ground where the Pikmin picked it up and brought it over to the machine I shall now call an **onion **due to its resemblance to a vegetable back on Hocotate with the name. The onion sucked up the pellet and produced two more sprouts.

Now I get it.. the Pikmin, Onion, and pellets are related. This was so unreal.

It seemed like it'd be the right thing to do to hunt for more pellet posies and bring them to the Onion. The Pikmin followed me! Throwing them proved to be effective, as it didn't hurt the Pikmin and in a way signaled them to attack whatever they were thrown at. Astonishing... they must see me as some sort of "superior" Pikmin. Perhaps it was the bulb on my helmet? Or could they have seen me as their only hope for survival as well as a way to save their population?

I discovered a "5" pellet near the area where I crashed my ship in. I took note of the fact that the number on the top was the number of Pikmin needed to carry it. I'm unsure if it's the number of Pikmin it is supposed to produce, as the "1" pellets make two Pikmin instead of one as the "5" pellet made five seeds.

I made eleven Pikmin total and pushed a rectangular object with the help of the Pikmin out of the way, not only expanding the area I could explore but also finding... my ship's engine! It must've been luck... I couldn't believe it! With this engine, my Dolphin could lift into the atmosphere, but not yet leave the planet. I gathered more pellets until I had a total of twenty-five of these red plant-animal hybrids before lifting the engine. It was a bit dirty but it would work. The Pikmin carried it back to the ship.. almost as if they were meant to be under my command.

After getting my ship upright and putting the engine in, it was dark now. I felt uneasy... the Pikmin also appeared spooked. I went off into my ship to launch into the atmosphere. In theory, there were nearby noctural predators that could prove to be threatening to my life. To my surprise, the onion lifted off as well and followed me... it looks like the Pikmin had their hearts set on following me, but I needed them as much as they needed me. I was thankful... I spent the night making a HUD that could count the amount of Pikmin with me, in the field, and in the area overall including onions. Further research shows that no one has yet discovered the Pikmin despite that this planet isn't far from others. It's a large universe and more creatures are being discovered every minute.

That night my head was flooding with thoughts. Especially ones of my family. If I didn't get home soon, they'd worry.. maybe they could send help? I'm not too sure. I'm only going to rely on myself here, and of course, the Pikmin. I couldn't do this without them.. I have twenty-nine more parts to find as well as days to live if I don't return to my planet on time. They were amazing creatures, they have proven to be intelligent as well. Are there more species? Can Pikmin swim? Do they eat? What to they think of me? I had so many unanswered questions.. I decided to keep a part of my log reserved for information on the Pikmin. Getting to know them would be essential for my survival. Seeing as I could now lift into the atmosphere, my ship's scanners found a nearby location that has several parts. I could access it as it was in the Dolphin's range.

Two areas with known parts.. the first one is where I landed, second one being this nearby forest. I simply named the first area the _Impact Site_. The name is self-explanatory and it's, well, the impact site. I decided to name the new area the _Forest Of Hope. _I would begin my search tomorrow. I was a bit anxious as it was clearly larger than the Impact Site and I had a feeling I would not be as lucky as I was the previous day.

Satisfied with my current progress as well as the name for the new area, and stressed about my situation, I finally fell in to fatigue and drifted into sleep.

(**Author's note: this is my first story, what do you guys think? I think it was pretty decent. I'm kinda nervous about this as I haven't posted anything before xD I have an idea for Day 2, stay tuned for more!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's note: Well this is going better than expected. Note I may change some things up to make the story more.. realistic if you will. Anyways, I present Chapter 2! And if you haven't played Pikmin yet and plan on doing it, there will be spoilers in this story, but who the heck hasn't played the first Pikmin?! It was released in 2001! Also, I made some awful errors in my first chapter which I had updated, many of the paragraphs were randomly split and I had to fix that as well as fix a few spelling errors I made . anyway, Chaper 2!)**

Exploration Day 2 - Exploring the Forest of Hope

Waking to realize that you're not actually in a luxurious hotel room with time to yourself and quality food, and instead waking up on an uncharted planet with a limited amount of time to survive while many critical pieces of your spaceship are scattered around the planet isn't exactly what someone would look forward to. Sadly, I had no choice than to wake up to this. But I'll manage.

I eat and take care of myself so I can maintain at least some of my hygiene and leave my ship. I'm having a lot of anxiety. I don't know what I'm going up against.. I have discernible doubt these "Pikmin" are the only creatures on the planet, and I'm sure most of the ones I haven't encountered are hostile though some may turn out to be of some use.

Anyway, I spot that the Onion has landed outside of the ship. I don't waste any time and call all twenty-five Pikmin out of the onion. I don't spot any hostile creatures, the landing site is mostly a circle with two pathways connecting to it. However, both of them are blocked with gates. I'm sure this is the work of another life-form, but my life is at risk at the moment, so I order all of the Pikmin to knock it down while I survey the area.

There isn't much but two pellet posies. One is a banana yellow, I notice. But other than that, it's physical features are the same as the red pellets... I call two of the Pikmin back and harvest these pellets. Upon plucking the three red Pikmin that just enter the world, I take note that the yellow pellet only produced one Pikmin. What could this mean? Are there yellow Pikmin? Is this pellet posie not as ripe as the other ones, thus lacking the nutrients required to make two Pikmin? I might figure out later, the Pikmin have knocked down the root gate and I must continue forth as planned!

Another breath-taking sight awaits me. There is a plain with a lake on the far side, but I quickly shift my attention to a crimson spotted... dog thing not far from where the gate was standing. I look farther into the distance and see a couple more of them. Are they hostile? The way they bark at me and try charging at my Pikmin squad says so, I proceed to attack it and defeat it with ease. Needless to say, these life-forms aren't big fans of Pikmin; after killing a few more I note that they try eating them every time. The Pikmin use the carcasses as nutrients for more Pikmin. I finally decided to name the creature I have encountered so far a **bulborb**. I take note that a single bulborb produces **four **Pikmin seeds, and takes three Pikmin to carry. I take more '1' pellets and a '5' pellet I found on a ledge.

I find two surprises East of the landing site, one for me, and one for the Pikmin: I have found my **Eternal Fuel Dynamo!** And a big red "10" pellet as well! The EFD is one of the biggest pieces of my ship and thankfully fourty Pikmin does the job. That makes today's part recovered but since we had hardly spent an hour here I am determined to go on. I can't wait a month to see my smiling family...

I almost regret the decision when me and my squad of sixty-five come across a huge bulborb.. it was sleeping peacefully, but it would undoubtedly looks vicious if it were to be woken up. It could probably eat five or six Pikmin at a time, but I don't want to find out.. I wonder if I should kill it or not? It's not in the way, but killing it would develop battle skills and I bet it'd give me a lot of Pikmin. For now, I leave it and agree with myself to not attack it unless I need to. There's a gate my Pikmin successfully destroy... to find another large bulborb with a smaller one next to it. I decide to change the name of the smaller counterparts **dwarf bulborbs **to avoid confusion and the "adults" **spotty bulborbs.** A random thought comes to my mind: do the color of the Pikmin and bulborbs have any connection? I have no clue, but I'd better hurry. My "biology lessons" aren't getting me anywhere at the moment. The faster I get these parts the sooner I'll return home...

I kill the dwarf, and the larger specimen will most likely be a problem: it's in the middle of the path! Of course I'll have to carry more ship parts through here. I sneak around the beast, my heart thumping loudly. The Pikmin however, look as if they were anticipating this. I get close to the rear with my army.. take a deep breath... and _**swarm!**_

_The bulborb struggles with the Pikmin on it's back. It tries shaking off but the Pikmin cling on and continue attacking. The helpless creature gives in and falls, the lifeless corpse landing with a thud._

The ambush went much better than I expected it to be.. I take a long glance at the corpse. I frown.

_This is what I have to do? Kill who knows how many innocent creatures like this to get pieces of my ship back?_

The Pikmin communicate with each other in a language I don't understand. Could they be wondering what's wrong with me? Or could they feel bad about the situation as well? I do not have time to grieve the death of on animal. I don't see anywhere else to go. There are two more paths but they're both blocked off by stone gates. I trip over something and fall flat on my face.

I get back up and turn around. Of course the Pikmin didn't trip... in fact, they seemed amused over the ordeal. After wiping the dirt off of my suit I inspect the object I tripped over. An oddly familiar feeling overrides me as the onion-shapped object flashes yellow, spouts a flower, and comes out of the soil, revealing it's three vine-like legs. A yellow seed pops out of the top and grows in the soil. I begin contemplating the cruelty of nature again. It won't leave my head... it keeps making me hesitate.

I pluck the yellow sprout and sure enough, it's a yellow Pikmin! As it joins my squad I note it's the same color as the pellet posies I saw earlier. There are plenty of nutrients nearby, including a group of yellow pellets like the ones I saw earlier next to the carcasses of the bulborbs.

Obviously, he color is different, but it seems to be a Pikmin nonetheless. First glance suggests this one has what, in some circles, could be considered very large ears. It looks like it may weigh less than the others... In what other ways might it be different from the red Pikmin? No matter. They are obviously quite similar, so I shall call this one a Pikmin as well.

The nearby yellow Pikmin I picked up seemed lighter than the red ones, and I threw it at a pellet posy.. it soared through the air before landing on the pellet, and mowing it down. What special traits did these yellow Pikmin have that red ones didn't? And vise versa? The yellows were lighter and could be thrown higher and further. Could that be their only unique trait? I discover after the Pikmin brung the pellet back to it's onion, it makes two seeds like the red "1" pellet does with the red onion.. it all makes sense now, if the pellet and onion match, it makes more Pikmin! I eventually get enough yellows to pick up the carcasses of the bulborbs, resulting in a huge increase in Pikmin population.

Despite being in a crissis I somehow still have the time to be perplexed and surprised by this planet's life-forms, especially the Pikmin. Having a squad of 90 Pikmin I run over to inspect the stone gate blocking my path. What was I going to do about it? I didn't bring any explosives with me, my job was delivering cargo for crying out loud! Almost as if answering my question, a few Pikmin ran over to a dirt mound and began digging.

"_What are you doing?!"_

The yellows seemed to be even more determined than the red ones, it could be that they were already aware of the nearby mounds as the yellow Onion wasn't more than a few feet away though yellows could be faster diggers. I guess it would be better if I pay the Pikmin the most attention I can; it could be vital to retrieving all of my ship parts. I wasn't expecting what was going to happen next. Three strange stones popped out of the hole and a yellow stuck it's head out of the hole, looked around, and jumped out, the other 89 following suit. Three of the Pikmin grabbed the stones with orange glowing cracks. What was so special about these stones, I wondered? I had a gut feeling they had something to do with the stone gates. I picked up a Pikmin carrying one of the stones and threw it at the gate.

_WAAAAAHHHHH!_

The Pikmin let out a cute little cry as it ran away from the gate. I don't know why, and the stone began glowing.

_"Wha?-"_

The stone was shaking violently now, and began to glow brighter. Before I could finish...

_BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_

Dirt and pieces of rubble went everywhere as the rock exploded. Though it startled me and I covered my face with my arms, it looked as if the Pikmin were used to it. Looking over at the gate, a third of it was blown up by the stone, or _**bomb rock.**_

I repeated this twice, the Pikmin yelling as they ran away from the strange weapons. To my knowledge rocks aren't supposed to explode. They don't _do that! _What kind of planet is this?!

_BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_

_BOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_

Thought it was rather strange but it got rid of the stone gates, thankfully. I continued my adventure. Hopefully I could find another part before sundown, and I could sleep in tomorrow. I needed rest. I had a bit of difficulty sleeping but now I was a bit exhausted. I really should catch up on sleep. Another dwarf bulborb was found, and my "soldiers" killed it without difficulty. The rest of the path leading up to another stone gate looked empty, but further approach and several maggot-looking creatures burrowed out of the ground. It startled me, I nearly jumped out of my space suit, and sent in my Pikmin to attack! The maggot things were violet and pink. They were much weaker than bulborbs and they were defeated even faster.

As the chaos cleared out I began hearing a beeping noise.

_Another ship part!_

I couldn't see it anyhwere. It did not sound as if it were coming from behind the gate, though further inspection of the ledge to the left and it was clear. My whimsical radar! Perhaps the most helpful part when it comes to being stranded on an alien planet when your ship breaks into several dozen pieces, as it had information on where my parts where, and their exact locations! I threw about 30 Pikmin up to retrieve it. I was proud of my own progress, but I couldn't have done any of this without the Pikmin.

They carried the radar carefully towards the landing site, passing the yellow Onion on the way, as well as the dead bodies of the **sheargrubs.** I ordered the Pikmin to carry them back to their onions. The yellow Pikmin got their share of sheargrubs to their Onion first as it was closer. 10 more Pikmin seeds landed in the soil after being ejected. I plucked them, and followed back the Pikmin carrying the radar and the sheargrub carcasses going to the red Onion.

It was nearing sundown, I finally enter the landing site. The dolphin still looked awful as it only had two other ship parts installed. The radar unfortunately wouldn't improve the appearance by much but would allow me to get parts easier. This part basically saved my life, or at least a lot of time. The whimsical radar was finally brought back to the ship, working perfectly. I felt more weight being lifted off of my shoulders.

_Don't worry.. I'll be home soon... it'll be alright._

Snapping out of home-sickness for a moment, it appeared the red Onion didn't eject anymore seeds. My HUD displayed that there weren't anymore Pikmin wandering around the field, just 100 were with me. The reds _did _deliver the grubs back to the Onion. Was it broken? It didn't need more nutrients as the yellow Onion produced more seeds.. I was perplexed. It seemed that more Pikmin were growing inside of the Onion, according to my HUD. Only 100 Pikmin out in the field? I assume there was a limit. But how did it work?

Deciding to call it a night I dismissed the Pikmin into their own Onions. My body was aching with fatigue.

_2 Days Since Impact_

_I wonder if I shall ever be able to escape from this world. How much suffering must I endure before I can finally see my family back home again? Still... when my heart grows too heavy, I take comfort in my efforts. I will get home... or I will expire trying._

_- Captain Olimar_

**(Author's note: I worked harder on this chapter than I did for 1, after fixing the mistakes of the first chapter. Thank you guys for the reviews! It means a lot to me! I honestly have little confidence in myself.. I actually thought of deleting this story after publishing the first chapter, but I decided to continue. I have a lot of ideas already and I can't help but make this fic! I'm a Pikmin freak xD anyways, all feedback is appreciated!)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Bomb Rock and a Hard Place

**(Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait, I'll update more, and I hope my first one-shot story, "The Nameless Tale" was enough! I'll be making more one-shots, they're my kind of stories. I was originally going to name it "Gassy Grotto" but I decided The Nameless Tale was more random, which fit the theme perfectly. Besides, I had nothing to better to do, and I had a half a day of school today, and this is what happens when I have too much spare time... anyway... Chapter 3!)**

Exlporation Day 3 - A Bomb Rock and a Hard Place

Is it possible the Pikmin were _awaiting _my appearance? For me to help them defend against this cruel planet, and was there something here I wasn't aware of? Could it be they needed me to re-grow their population? If so, how?

I had grown more confident about collecting my parts. They were always found in good enough condition and it would be easily possible to get them back thus resulting in me focusing more on Pikmin theories. The planet-animal beings had a special place in my heart, even if I didn't realize it, from the very moment I plucked the first red Pikmin back at the Impact Site. They were like a second family to me, in a way.

I slept in a bit later, meaning I would have a bit less time to do work but I feel I deserved the extra sleep after such hard work. I called 50 Pikmin out of the red Onion and attempted to call 51 yellow Pikmin out, but it didn't work. The Onions weren't malfunctioning, so there really was a **100 Pikmin limit.** After getting my Pikmin and heading out, a yellow bumped a group of clovers, and a translucent, airborne creature came out in a hurry. It didn't look hostile. I grabbed that very Pikmin and threw it up towards the animal I now call a **honeywisp.** Upon contact, it shrieked and dropped necter, which my Pikmin began drinking. The leaves on their heads bloomed into flowers! They were clearly happy about it, but what effect did it have?

I was to find out later. My squad and I headed to where the radar was yesterday. I ordered the yellow Pikmin to carry nearby bombrocks I found. If the bomb rocks could destroy stone gates, they were bound to kill enemies.. maybe in a more messy way, though... the red Pikmin appeared to be tougher fighters, which is what their noses were for. The facial features of the Pikmin gave them an ability: reds, more damage per attack, and yellow Pikmin had ears that caught air and caused them to fly higher. If the red's job was too risky, I would order a yellow Pikmin to finish the job with a good ol' bombrock.

Destroying the stone gate past where the radar was revealed the **extraordinary bolt.** 30 of my yellows were able to lift it while I continued going down the path, which eventually led to another path that connected with the landing site. The stone gate was still up at the landing site though, but at least I figured out where it lead to. A spotty and dwarf bulborb where just outside it, I hurriedly threw a flowered yellow Pikmin carrying a bombrock directly in the middle of the bulborbs, it instantly killed the two dog-like fiends... in a rather _messy _way. Taking care of the stone gate was next, allowing the yellow Pikmin to come through with the bolt.

Upon getting it installed, I stood there, smiling at my ship. The Pikmin were cheering, just as they did everytime they successfully delivered a ship part to my Dolphin. I wondered if they understood how much it meant to me, and what exactly they were doing this for.. and did they know this was going to save my life? And above all, was there a reason I crash-landed here? Perhaps it was to teach me a lesson.. though I always treat my people with all due respect, and I commit as many good deeds I possibly can. I don't see what I did wrong, maybe it was just me making a mistake as of course, I'm not a perfect pilot. I successfully evade debris, but this was the first remarkable exception. What other reasons could it have happened?

I may never find out. Let's move on...

Apparently the necter made the Pikmin faster, I noticed an increase in swiftness. A dark root gate was blocking another path that connected to the area where I destroyed the stone gate. Thankfully, it wasn't "Pikmin-Proof" as the stone walls were and I could make further progress.

Perhaps it was the most useless part, besides the **Space Float **or **UV Lamp**, if not, it fit into the catagory. It was the **Nova Blaster.** Guarded by two dwarf and one spotty bulborb. Having more than enough bomb rocks with me, I cleared the path using two of them. I might as well collect my blaster and continue through. It wasn't exactly a loss, the Nova Blaster was a ship part nonetheless and was valuable. I had the Pikmin carry the carcasses back to the Onions. They did this much for me, I might as well propagate their species.

The Nova Blaster proved to be very helpful; it helped my ship expand it's range in which it could explore. A third area could be explored tomorrow... that could mean more parts, and new Pikmin species, or it could be a plethora of feral ducks fighting over a tomato, and a rubber boot, but I certainly am getting _really _ahead of myself in this case.

Only four parts remained in this area. Having collected the Main Engine, Eternal Fuel Dynamo, Whimsical Radar, Extraordinary Bolt, and Nova Blaster, I had 25 parts to go. Triumphantly, I gathered my Pikmin squad of 100 and headed to where the body of water not far from the landing site was.

The Whimsical Radar insisted that the **Shock Absorber **was nearbly. I've collected many parts today, and it would be a wonderful bonus.

_If you could ever get it, __**you atrocious excuse of a Captain.**_

I needed another Shock Absorber myself, as my vision began blurring.

_Where.. Help.. Now.._

_It hurt so bad, I wanted it to __**end already!**__ Why was this happening..._

_I couldn't think or speak as I was being assaulted wave after wave of electricity. I heard voices. It __**wanted me**__. What was going on? The Pikmin were horrified. The red ones were specifically panicking. My vision dimmed and dimmed as the yellow Pikmin jumped in and huddled around me.. what were they doing?_

_Was I dying?_

_as-/-png.433954=9_

_dffpmsf[pm333333333-_

...

-_- Life-support Status -_

_Cryogenic systems stable._

_Heart rate 15 BPM_

_Blood pres._

_Life-support amomally detected._

_Neurological readings indicat_

_Coor/n...OxFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF NULL 'M/O Kampfen000000-FDGDLGN EN NPH5984BTG4SDFWEIB WEIOPBFIPWUEBFIPUWEBFIPWBFPB5456/PIK443T5MIN_

**(Author's Note: That raps it up.. like I said, the elements in this story will be... remixed... :P now, for a mean cliff-hanger. I'm cruel, aren't I?)**


End file.
